Pages of Progress
by Netta Sloan
Summary: Random pages from the various records of the people watching over Ed's recovery from automail surgery.  mangabased.
1. Pinako's patient folder

Post Surgical Progress Form

Patient #: _100310-11E __Elric, Edward_

Wound Site: _Right shoulder, left leg_

# Bolts :_ 11, 9_

M.N.C. : _23, 9_

**Wound:**

Gangrenous? _N_

Excretion? _Clear_

Inflammation? _w/n L_

Tenderness? _w/n L_

Tissue Repair? _fast considering conditions_

**Wound notes: **_responding well to flexibility exercise; minor problem with ripped stitches along clavicle and from r2-r6; very little inflammation around ports._

**Bolts:**

Rejection? _n_

Corrosion? _n_

Rust? _n_

Twisting? _n_

Pulling? _N_

**Bolt notes: **_no rejection notices; slight distal twist to R8 anterior bolt but no known complications;_

**Major Nerve Connections:**

Phantom limb pain? _Patient does not acknowledge_

Temperature sensitivity? _P _Homeostasis? _in progress_

Manual stimulation? _r_

Mechanical stimulation? _r_

Misfires? _rare, but painful_

**Nerve Connection notes: **_responds well to stimulation –very fast; body is still having homeostasis difficulty; PLP seems negative; nerve misfires extremely painful –visceral reaction_

**Misc. notes: **_patient has positive progression; dehydration and malnutrition treated intravenously, nerve mis-fires not a concern presently._


	2. Al's journal

_-Very worried about Brother and Winry. I heard her crying again in Ed's room last night, but when I poked my head in she denied it and Ed was sleeping. I heard them talking a little earlier when Granny was checking on him. I wonder if Ed blames me for the pain he is currently in? I hope not, but I wouldn't blame him if he was._

_-His stitches ripped yesterday. I heard him throwing up later, too. I wish I had spoken up and talked him out of this surgery. I want my body back, but he doesn't seem to be getting any better. It's really hard to believe in someone, even Ed, when they can't control their bladder. Or scream behind closed doors. Or sometimes have more bandages at night than they woke up with in the morning. Or yells at Winry._

_-And Winry is different. She and Ed have always been close, but now they are even more so. They communicate in just looks sometimes; things I can't decode. And they argue more, but if I try to stop it they both turn and yell at me. Then they both get the same horrible guilty expression on their faces and mutter apologies. And then of course I see Winry's tired eyes and there is more blood on the sheets and I feel bad. That's when Winry cries the most. I think once I get my body back, after hugging her tight, I'm just going to cry one minute for every day that I can't now._


	3. Winry's patient diary

Patient Diary –E.E.

E. did well today. Skin around ports is no longer breaking during stretches. Did m.n.t. –all are functioning correctly and just like I predicted are extremely fast. E is crying less at night and arguing with me more. He managed to lose 3 games of checkers to A. before he ran out of steam. A. seemed happier afterwards and was even humming a little while playing with D.

Fought with G. over the attachment again. E. wants it in 2 weeks, I say 6, G. says 12. I think I'm winning on the leg at least. G. also approved my new design –says the independent spinning feature is not to be standard, but E. only. Will ask A. later if he argued with her about it, too. A. still seems a little withdrawn, not sure if I should talk to E. about it.


	4. Pinako's patient folder 2

Post Surgical Progress Form

Patient #: _100310-11E Elric, Edward_

Wound Site: _Right shoulder, left leg_

# Bolts :_ 11, 9_

M.N.C. : _23, 9_

**Wound:**

Gangrenous? _N_

Excretion? _None_

Inflammation? _w/n L_

Tenderness? _w/n L_

Tissue Repair? _nearing completion with the exception of the new suture sites._

**Wound notes: **_flexibility has almost reached pre-injury status due to continued exercises. Muscle formation along the surgical site has resumed with very little internal scarring. _

**Bolts:**

Rejection? _n_

Corrosion? _n_

Rust? _n_

Twisting? _n_

Pulling? _N_

**Bolt notes: **_still __no rejection notices; distal twist to R8 has improved response times and allows for greater flexibility; appears to have adapted to patient_

**Major Nerve Connections:**

Phantom limb pain? _Patient does not acknowledge_

Temperature sensitivity? _P _Homeostasis? _nearing completion_

Manual stimulation? _r_

Mechanical stimulation? _r_

Misfires? _rare, patient is adjusting to pain and proper stimulation_

**Nerve Connection notes: **_patient is progressing faster than any before. Flexibility and strength are approaching pre-injury levels. Nerve-misfires still present, but patient is learning to control. Visceral reactions continue, but with only minor esophageal damage and blood loss._

**Misc. notes: **_patient had amazing progress. Nerve misfires are now seen as a non-issue. Motor control stimulation improvement is remarkable. Leg connection is ready for basic limb replacement training, though the arm needs more time due to sutures._


	5. Al's journal 2

_- Ed seems to be doing better. He plays checkers with me sometimes, and sometimes cards. He can cut the deck one-handed now. We're also coloring, though I think he is embarrassed by his stuff. Who would have known writing with your other hand would be so hard?_

_- Pinako let me read all of the progress forms, though I couldn't understand most of it. I tried looking at the medical books, but it's like reading a manual for the automail. All of those wires and tubes and they all look the same but are really something different. Winry told me that under all of that stuff is the same chemistry and physics I learned for alchemy, but I just can't see it. The amount of different kinds of cells in a body is staggering and some of the chemical types she pointed out are such large molecules that I have to think off all the different trees individually before I can put the whole thing together. It makes me really want to learn about medical alchemy._

_- Winry started touching me again. She's never been the type of girl to give hugs very often, but a pat on the shoulder means so much. I almost feel human again. I don't think Ed sees it, though. He's become even more hands-off, but it could just be he's tired of being touched so much in therapy._


	6. Winry's patient diary 2

Patient Diary –E.E.

E is doing great! Scar tissue is developing nicely around the ports and flexibility is higher than before he was injured. Nerve stimulation is all positive and he is responding well. E has graduated from arguing just with me to arguing with everyone, but A. Still some tension between E and A, but I'm hoping it will resolve soon. D has taken to sleeping close to E. I think he's using her in his arguments with G.

I've won so far on the attachment. We start with the weight corrector training soon and then will move on to a regular prosthetic. The first automail leg attachment is on track for 6 weeks from surgery; one month from now. A has agreed to help with an intensive strength building regimen for E over the next 4 weeks. I think giving A things to do has helped.


End file.
